Neferet's Story
by Tsuki-Himitsu
Summary: Neferets story from when she was a girl. The story behind lenobia's scar and their adventures together as fledglings, along with several others
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I don't own the characters!! Please enjoy and review!! Xx

A girl of fourteen sat on her window sill, tears slowly falling from her heavy lashed, moss green eyes. She stared up at the moon, wishing with all her heart her mother was looking down at her from up there, with the stars. It had been 5 years since that dreadful day, yet the memory was still as fresh, still as raw as if it had been only yesterday.

As she sat quietly she remembered that day, the day her life and soul had shattered. Her mother had come into the kitchen carrying hot drink for both of them, but her father had intervened.

"Jacqueline you can't give er' that! I won't allow you to feed the little shit that crap!"

Her mother's face contorted in anger and disgust, "You shall never call her by that filthy name again! She is my daughter and she is not the rubbish on your shoe! She will drink this because she has been a good girl and has helped me with the washing up! You will not tell me what I can and can't give my own daughter. A hot drink will do no harm Tony so move out of my way."

Tony's hand struck out like a viper, causing her mother to drop the cups and shatter them across the floor, hot liquid pouring across her perfectly manicured hands. Her mother yelled in pain and Alice ran forward, "Mummy! Are you okay?"

Jacqueline looked down at her daughter, who's moss coloured eyes clouded with worry. "I'm fine my love." Picking up Alice and pressing her to close to her own chest she hushed her daughters frantic breathing and wiped away the blood that sprinkled her leg.

"Come, we shall fix up these cuts and my hands and then we shall go and see nana. Does that sound good?"

Alice nodded her thumb firmly in her mouth, inhaling her mother's scent with her eyes closed tightly. Jacqueline moved slowly and carefully around the smashed cups and hot liquid to the door, but her path was blocked. A furious looking tony stood between mother and daughter and their road to freedom.

"Oh I don't think so. You know the rules. You ain't to leave this ouse'."

"Out of my way tony."

"No a fuckin' chance!!"

"I said out of my way … please."

"NO! I won't, you know the rules. Listen to me you little whore, you ain't goin' nowhere!"

"Tony get out of the –"

WHAM.

Alice was dropped hard to the ground as Jacqueline was thrown across the room, her body lying in bits of broken ceramic cups. Moaning slightly Jacqueline sat up only to be smacked hard across the face.

"MUM!" Alice ran forward, her feet tearing up from the little shards of cup. Throwing herself squarely across her mother's body so that tony could not hurt her further, she held on as tight as she could and screamed at her father.

"YOU ARENT SUPOSSED TO HURT HER!!!!"

She felt her mother's hand caress her cheek and wind through her long auburn hair. Her soft voice shushed her.

"It's okay honey, I'm okay."

Alice looked down at her mother's beautiful face, "I don't want him to hurt you. I love you so much mummy."

"Sweetheart come here," Jacqueline's arms closed around her daughter tightly, she could feel Alice's tears running down her own neck. "It's okay. I'll be okay, I have to take care of my favourite little girl!"

"Promise you'll be okay?"

"Of course I will be okay. I love you very much and don't want to leave you, besides don't you want go to tea with Jordan Paige?"

Alice giggled and nodded into her mother's neck.

A rough hand interrupted their peaceful moment, grabbing Alice by the hair Tony threw her out of the room and locked the door to the kitchen. From outside Alice heard her mother whimper slightly as loud thumping noises could be heard. A scream pierced the silence throughout the rest of the house causing Alice to pound heavily on the door yelling for her Mum.

"MUMMY!!! I'M COMING TO HELP!! MUMMY!!!"

More sobs erupted from the kitchen and Alice could hear Tony screaming angrily at her mum. One last wallop and all went silent.

Alice became even more frantic, screaming herself hoarse and making splinters pierce her skin as she pounded the wooden door.

The door flew open and Tony walked out, his hands and face covered in blood. "Your mother fell from the kitchen side. She cracked er' skull. She's dead."

Alice looked over the man covered in her mother's blood and began to shake, running past him she sprinted into the kitchen to find her beautiful mother, her lip was cut and there was a large pool of blood slowly etching its way from under her head out across the tiled floor.

"Mum? Mum … please get up. Don't leave me!"

Her mother did not answer she simply stared unseeing at the ceiling, her body limp and cold. Alice was shaking her head slowly as tears poured from her eyes, leaning over towards the bin she began to be violently sick.

Collapsing in a heap Alice clutched her stomach before crawling back to her mother's body, soaking herself in blood as she went. Looking over her mother again she seemed to realise just what tony said had happened. Her mother had feel from the side?! That wasn't right, he beat her! Alice could hear the screams herself.

"You're a liar." She said quietly but strong enough to carry to Tony whom was standing at the door frame smirking.

"YOU'RE A LIAR!!! YOU KILLED HER YOU MURDERER! I WANT MY MUM BACK!" Losing control Alice yelled at him.

Tony's response was quick, he crossed the room lifted Alice up in one and threw her on a sofa in the living room.

"Now you listen you little shit. She fell do you ere' me? She fell. When the police ask you say she fell or else you'll go the same way as your pathetic mother. You tell em' she fell or else I will tell them you killed er'."

"But I didn't kill her you did!"

"Did you not ere' me you little fucker. You say she fell or else! Right?"

"Yes dad."

Alice agreed in defeat. Pulling up her legs she began to rock as the tears continued to race down her face.

***

Looking out upon the moon three years later Alice was disgusted that she had indeed lied for tony and her mother was indeed gone. Looking down into her hands, she could still see the blood that had drenched her. She still imagined its warmth as it ran down her arms dripping. She knew of course it wasn't really there, it was just her memory playing horrid tricks on her, but when she allowed herself to think about that evening she physically relived every minute of it.

The door downstairs slammed shut, Tony was home. Flying across her bedroom Alice hid in the shadows pulling down her school skirt past her knees and wiping the tears from her eyes. With every step tony made Alice's breathing became faster, knowing what was going to happen. Ever since her mother had died, Tony used Alice for his own sexual pleasure, everyday, twice a day or sometimes more.

The door handle turned and Tony entered with an evil smile on his lips. "Don't hide Alice! Its good fun and you love it really. Come ere', the bed please."

Alice disconnected her mind from her body as she walked to tony, who sitting on her bed unbuckling his belt and trousers. Sending a prayer to anybody for help she lay next to her father and waited for the pain to come, helpless to do anything else but lay there and participate. No one knew, no one else cared and no one loved her.

At nine o'clock Tony finally allowed Alice to go to sleep, he left her in her room bleeding, sore and hurt. She fell into a light sleep almost straight away.

***

At midnight Alice's got up as quickly as possible she silently creped around her room and put some possessions into a sack. In went her mother's scarf, a tiny painting of her and her mum and her teddy bear. She dressed in the warm clothes she kept in a box in the bottom of her wardrobe. Tony always liked her to wear posh red dresses or green tops and short skirts. He got more pleasure if she was 'all dressed up'.

Avoiding the creek in the stairs she laid her sack against the kitchen door and went into the bathroom. Opening the cupboard she found what she was looking for, a box of tablets. Grasping them she left the bathroom, stuffed them in her sack and silently fled the house.

Alice ran through the night, her legs going so fast she was practically flying through the fields. She did not stop until she reached the path that led to the woods, clutching her chest and breathing like an injured animal. Looking around her for any trace Tony she pulled out her mother's scarf and put it around her shoulders before she threw the sack across her back and began walking towards the woods.

Setting down against a tree deep into the woods Alice pulled out her teddy bear, hugging him tightly she looked longingly at the small painting she had brought. Her mother's happy face beamed at her through the picture. Her beautiful face looking carefree and loving.

"I miss you." Alice whispered to the picture.

She pulled her beautifully long, dark, and wavy red hairs off her face and twisted it up into a bun. Her high cheek bones and flawless skin seemed to simmer with the tears that leaked from her eyes. Reaching into the sack Alice pulled out the bottle of tablets and turned them over in her hand.

Setting the painting down carefully Alice popped open the lid of the bottle and tipped out the pills in order to count them. Twenty-four in total she concluded after three counts.

"That should be enough I think." She said quietly to herself.

Lifting the painting she looked over her mother's form and whispered, "I'm coming back to you mum."

Lifting a cupped hand holding all of the little pills Alice put them in her mouth, chewed and swallowed them in one. She had to fight for several seconds not to be sick as her stomach threatened to bring them back, but she held on. Clutching her teddy to her chest with one hand, and the photograph with the other hand, she began to feel very drowsy. Somewhere between consciousness and unconsciousness she saw a face swim in front of her, his voice was low and silky he spoke clearly but she made no sense of it. The drugs had taken over, soon she would be dead and she could join her mother.

Part of her sense caught sentence of what the stranger said, "Night has chosen thee; they death will be thy birth. Night calls to thee; hearken to her sweet voice. Your destiny awaits you at the House of Night!"

Her last rational thought was "He can't mean me." before she fell into darkness.

***

Alice awoke in a delightful golden field, a woman sat close by her at a stream. Alice took a step towards the woman and she raised her head. Alice's breath caught. The woman was pure beauty, dark hair flowing around her and eyes so stunning they could be seen from where she stood. The smile that graced her face was sad.

Alice moved closer.

"Am I dead?" She asked the exquisitely stunning woman. Alice was shocked to see her words float around her in a pink ribbon of mist.

"No my child. Although you would have been." The woman gave a curious look and tears glistened in her eyes as she touched Alice's shoulder.

"I wanted to see my mum again. I couldn't do it anymore, My father he –" Alice realised she had said too much and looked up at the woman with a terrified look.

"Neferet my child, it is not your fault. You have been mistreated by many which is why I am giving you a second chance at life. You are very special to me, no matter your father has made you do. I love you."

Alice's face fell. "I am not Neferet. My name is Alice. And who are you ma'am?"

"I am the goddess Nyx, though I have many names." The goddess smiled at her as a stunned look crossed Alice's face.

"The reason I call you Neferet is because that is who you will become. When a new fledgling is taken to the house of night they are given the opportunity to change their name. Your name will be Neferet and you will be very powerful and beautiful."

"Goddess, forgive me but I do not want another chance. I want to see my mum, I want to see her looking normal. I cannot picture her without seeing her covered in blood." Alice's voice cracked and she broke into heart wrenching sobs, falling to her knees.

The goddess knelt in front of Alice and pulled her into a warm and comforting embrace, tears of sorrow flowing down her own dazzling face. Alice clutched her with every last ounce of strength she had, it had been years since anyone had shown her any love what so ever.

"My child, our past makes us who we are. Our experiences shape us in a way nothing else could. To pull through makes you stronger."

"But I'm not strong! I should have helped her! I-I-I" Alice broke off again, her whole body emanating pain beyond that of what Nyx thought possible.

Nyx pulled away and Alice looked up. Standing behind Nyx was a woman with moss green eyes and dark red hair.

"You have little time left here before you must return. Remember my child I am always with you and shall never leave. I will help you in every way I can, I am very sure this will be the first of many visits. Blessed be Neferet."

"Blessed be Goddess." Alice answered, not knowing what had made her say it. By the look on Nyx's face however, she knew she had said the right thing.

Alice got to her feet, tears still falling slowly and walked over to her mother. Jacqueline looked down at her daughter with such joy Alice felt her heart would burst.

"Mum … is it really you?"

"Yes sweetheart. It is really me."

Alice threw herself into her mother's arms. Telling her repetitively how much she had missed her and how much she loved her.

"Are you ready to go back and become a Vampyre?"

Alice looked at her mother. She had wanted so desperately to be with her again, but with Nyx at her side maybe being a vampire wasn't so bad.

"I want to stay with you as well." Alice searched her mums face for the answers.

"My darling, I think you would make some fantastic friends. You have a life to live. A one without violence or … or " she couldn't bring herself to say the next word.

"Anyway. You should go back, live a good life – be happy. I am always watching over you, as is your goddess."

"Will you be here if I come back to see Nyx?"

Jacqueline looked over at where Nyx was sitting by the stream. A smile and a nod told the both of them what they wanted to hear.

"I will go back. Promise never to leave me? Promise you will always be here when I come?"

"I promise." She said, engulfing Alice in another hug and smothering her in kisses.

"I love you" Alice whispered.

"I love you too." Her mother said back and everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to my wonderful new Beta!!! I do love her so very much ^^ Here is the new chapter xx

Alice moaned at a stabbing pain in her head. She turned onto her side and gasped, her eyes flung open as pain surged through her body at an alarming speed. She sat up quickly but was pushed back down onto the bed almost immediately by a pair of perfectly manicured mahogany coloured hands.

"Lie still Alice. You will heal quicker." Her voice was as warm as honey, and as beautiful as wind chimes. Looking up Alice looked into the fantastically beautiful face of a dark woman. She had large dark eyes framed by thick lashes, a straight nose and full pink lips. Her hair was impossibly long and dark, her cheek bones high and her expression both soft and kind. Most striking were the tattoos that framed her face. They were sapphire blue looking like labyrinth swirls and patterns.

"My name isn't Alice anymore."

The vampyre looked confused, concerned almost. "Your father told me you were named Alice."

Alice felt her whole body freeze up at the mention of Tony, the reaction did not go unnoticed.

"He will not touch you here." The woman said fiercely, making goosebumps rise on Alice's arms.

"I heard..." Alice swallowed the growing lump in her throat - should she even be speaking to this woman? She was looking at her kindly, like a mother would. Something of it replused Alice. This woman, lovely as she was sure she was, was not her mother, and could never replace her, She couldn't even begin to let someone else fill that gap, "I, I heard, sometimes, when people come here, they can change their names..." she stuttered.

The vampyre woman rose her eyebrows, her eyes sparkling. "Why of course." she said, "When we walk through these doors, we begin our lives again. Howsoever we wish, afresh. Do you wish to change yours?"

"My name was Alice, but I saw the Goddess and she told me my new name was to be Neferet." Alice's voice was small and timid but it did not waver under the Vampyre's sharp gaze.

The Vampyre went from sharp looking too shocked and delighted all at once. "You saw the Goddess?"

Alice nodded her head but stopped quickly as the movement made her feel ill. "Yes. I – well I-" Alice looked down ashamed of what she had attempted to do.

"Neferet my child, I know you attempted suicide. You had every reason to. Your father is an evil man, what he did to you is unspeakable. He will never do it again!" Her voice did not hide the repugnance and disgust that she felt. She sounded sure and powerful; Alice looked at her in awe. "How did you see the Goddess?" The vampyre's voice had gone back to being loving and kind.

"Well, I fell unconscious … I think. I woke up in a field of some sort, Nyx was there and she told me my new name. Also that she was saving me from Tony and giving me a new chance at life. She hugged me tightly and then, then my mum was there. Nyx is looking after her for me even though she isn't a vampyre."

The woman nodded her head, a proud smile on her lips. "Well Neferet, I am Shekinah the High Priestess of this House of Night. Welcome!" She reached out a hand to Neferet, who was about to take it when instead Shekinah grasped her forearm. A confused look crossed Neferet's face before she realised just what had been said.

"I am at the House of Night?! How did I get here?" Neferet said alarmed.

Shekinah looked half angry half upset. "Your father brought you."

She paled. "Is he still here? How did he find me?! Did he follow me? Did he take mum's painting or her scarf?" Neferet frantic, tears spilling over her cheeks.

Reaching over to the bed, Shekinah bent down so that she came face to face with Neferet. Stroking her tears away and pushing the beautiful red hair behind Neferet's ears Shekinah lifted Neferet's chin so that she was looking directly the High Priestess' eyes.

"Calm my fledgling. Your mother's scarf and painting is under your pillow and your bear is with Lenobia, another of our fledglings, will be here in a moment to sit with you. As for Tony, he had the right to wait until you awoke so he could say goodbye. Once he has done this I will not allow him back in ever again if you do not wish him to be here. I do believe he followed you but didn't find you until after you had been Marked." Shekinah said softly.

Neferet nodded slowly as the older woman released her chin but took her hand instead.

"You will be safe here I promise you. I will be your mentor and I will make sure you are the happiest fledgling here. Is that okay?"

Neferet smiled gently and whispered ; "Thank you ma'am."

Nodding Shekinah dropped her hand and left her side only for a moment until returning with another, much younger girl. She had only one tattoo and that was a blue crescent moon on her forehead. The girl had slate grey eyes and long white blonde hair. She was taller than Neferet but only just, she was thin and had a tiny waist. Her smile was kind and, much to Neferet's discomfort, she was very pretty something Neferet did not associate with herself. The girl looked the same age as Neferet but more confident and strong.

"Neferet, this is Lenobia. She will be your room mate, she will be in most of your lessons too and I'm sure she will help you as much as possible. Right now she will stay with you as I am going to get your father so he can say goodbye."

"You won't leave me on my own with him will you?" Neferet asked.

"Of course not my dear fledgling." Shekinah said kindly, kissing Neferet's forehead before leaving briskly, walking away from the girls and towards the large oak door leading out of the infirmary.

Lenobia sat on the bed next to Neferet handing her the bear, "Are you okay? How is your head? Would you like some water?"

Neferet looked at her kind face and smiled "Water please."

Lenobia stood up again instantly, her hair fanning in the air and began to pull out a cup. Another girl, tall, blonde and also very pretty walked past Lenobia, trying, purposefully, to knock the cup out of her hands. Lenobia was quick, however, and with steady hands moved the cup just out of the girl's reach in a movement so fast Neferet had barely seen it. Just like she had been expecting it. Neferet hid the bear behind her; she had not heard the girl enter the room at all.

The girl looked like a typical bully and Neferet shrank away from her, she had encountered girls like this at school, many of them. Neferet was the small, shy very insecure type that sat alone during break and no one disturbed for fear of what her father would do, but this did not mean the bullies hadn't picked on her – in fact they tormented her day in day out. Lenobia saw how frightened Neferet looked and bravely moved to stand squarely between the girl and Neferet's bed.

"If there is nothing wrong with you besides your bad attitude and malicious tendencies, you are not permitted to be in the infirmary." Lenobia's voice was firm and strong.

The girl sneered at Lenobia, "Well, well Lenobia. Why aren't you out with your horses? Amidst horse shit where you belong." The girl took a menacing step towards Lenobia, one eyebrow raised, her mouth twisted into a sneer of disgust.

"Horses, and their shit, make for much better conversation than you and your bullshit, Kate." Lenobia countered, Her exterior cool and composed. Her tone almost bored.

"We shall have to work on that." Kate answered with another sneer.

"If you wanted something, out with it, before I proceed to hold you upside down and shake you until all these precious minutes of my life that you're wasting..." Lenobia paused a little, her tone was calm but dripping with sarcasm. "Fall out."

Without altering her expression, the girl transferred her weight back onto the foot that was closest the door. It was a tiny tiny detail, barely noticable, yet it told an entire novel, like she believed that Lenobia actually would if given half the chance. "Actually I came here to talk with Shekinah. Some of us have important events happening in our important lives. Not that you would know I suppose. So, where is she?"

"Not here. So you can take your oh-so-superior life out of here and look for her somewhere else." Lenobia stood with her arms crossed, eyebrows slightly raised and a deadly glare upon her beautiful features.

"Fine."

With that she turned on her heels, which were very high, and left, her blonde hair swishing perfectly behind her. 'Was everyone blonde here but me?' Neferet thought grudgingly.

Sighing deeply Lenobia resumed making Neferet a cup of water. Handing it to her she smiled kindly, explaining about the intrusion.

"She isn't very nice."

Neferet nodded, "I got that." She said after taking a sip of the cool water. Both of them laughed freely, Neferet loved the feeling; it had been a very long time since she had laughed.

"Lenobia?"

"Hmmm?" Lenobia, sitting cross legged at the end of Neferet's bed, was looking thoughtful.

"What did she mean by you being with the horses?" Neferet asked tentatively.

Lenobia smiled warmly at her, understanding burning in her eyes. "I have an affinity given by our Goddess. It's difficult to explain. To put it simply, I can communicate with horses. In a sense. Not so much talking, actual words, I just understand them, and I can convey an understanding to them."

Neferet's eyes went as round as saucers, her face displayed the shock she felt. "That's amazing, I've never heard of such a thing!"

Lenobia laughed lightly and smiled winningly at Neferet, her strange stormy eyes full of honesty and compassion. Although, despite her happiness, Lenobia's laugh faded into something sadder.

"It is not quite so amazing..." she said.

"Why?"

Lenobia sighed. "I could ride before I could walk. Now, when I ride, nobody believes my riding ability is genuine, because everybody thinks I ride well because I 'talk' to the horse."

"Well I still think it's amazing!"

Lenobia gave a massive grin. "There are several Vamps here that have affinities and a few fledglings too. Shekinah is very powerful, many believe she will become the High Priestess of all High Priestesses, She is on the Council you see but she works from here so she can be with her fledglings. She is very intuitive and she can trace affinities – she can tell who is doing what magic and who has what affinities."

"Wow that is amazing. She is very pretty too." Neferet said in wonder.

"Yes, yes she is. Most Vamps are though and if we make it through the Change we will be too."

Neferet was about to counter that she really wasn't pretty at all when Tony walked into view following a stern looking Shekinah, all words failed her and their conversation ended temporarily. Lenobia moved from her place at the foot of the bed to sit right next to Neferet and take her hand, squeezing it for reassurance.

"Alice." he grunted, shuffling like a small child that had just had his favourite toy confiscated, "I guess this is goodbye then." Tony looked infuriated. "May I speak to my daughter alone?" His menacing whisper caused Neferet to shake with fear, clinging to Lenobia for dear life. The other girl's face was quietly stubborn, her eyes hard like glaciers. Neferet couldn't believe this other girl, it was as if she truly believed she could overpower him, despite not being much bigger than herself. A large contrast to Shekinah's tranquility. Suddenly Neferet felt more comforted by Lenobia's presence than Shekinah's.

"I have the right don't I?" Tony snapped.

Lenobia sneered, "You have the right when you can prove you won't hurt her."

"Lenobia," Shekinah warned, continuing to talk to Tony, "No, I am afraid not Sir. This fledgling has suffered at your hands, I will not take the chance of her being hurt again." Shekinah stood on the other side of Neferet to Lenobia.

"You filth. What the fuck would you know eh? You're all devil servants in ere'. You got what you deserve after all you little shit!" Tony spat.

"You will not verbally assault my fledgling in her own home! The only one I see here that is the spawn or a servant of the devil is you. You will leave my school this instant and never return." Shekinah's voice was calm, she did not raise it at all, but the power that spoke within the words echoed a warning, a dangerous edge as sharp as a knife formed in her tone. Neferet shivered and even Lenobia cringed.

"Hell will I? I 'ave rights! She is my little brat." Tony stormed towards Neferet whom was cowering into Lenobia.

Shekinah moved faster than Neferet had ever seen someone move before. In a sickening crunch, Tony flew into the opposite wall, causing plaster and dust to fall on top of his head. Crouching into a defensive position, Shekinah called to her warrior through their imprinted bond.

Seconds later a male vamp, with tattoos looking like samurai swords crossed above his crescent moon, entered the room and the speed of light. Drawing a sword from his belt he crouched too, poised in a similar position to the High Priestess, his dangerous looking sword aimed unwavering at Tony.

"Leave this House of Night human, else you shall feel my warrior's sword across your neck!"

His sword did not quiver once. Evaluating the situation Tony stood, deciding he did not want to take the chance he all but sprinted from the room.

Shekinah turned to the warrior and smiled lovingly before thanking him gently and moving to stand by Neferet whom was still clutching Lenobia for all her life.

"Do not fear young one he shall never touch you again. I give you my oath I will do all in power to keep him from you should he return." The warrior bowed to Neferet slightly, his beautiful blue eyes shining sincerity and his long silver hair falling over his shoulder with the movement.

Neferet let out a sob before burring her face in her arms, her red hair cascading past her ears and falling like curtains around her. Shekinah placed a hand on Neferet's shoulder, trying to calm her.

"Neferet my child, our pains make us who we are. You must accept this and begin a new life. A Vampyre life. "

Neferet couldn't stop the tears nor could she form a sentence. Pain filled her heart, ensnaring her senses. Lenobia clutched her close whispering words in a soothing and calm voice whilst Shekinah and her warrior conversed in quick soft voices.

***

"So you will be in all of my classes except French because I am taking German this term. You will join my German class at some point if you are good at languages which Shekinah seems to think you are." Lenobia was talking slowly by swiftly as she lead Neferet into the dorm.

Neferet was nodding and trying to remember everything as she followed Lenobia through the dimly lit corridors and up grand staircases. Her mother's painting was in her hand and her scarf around Neferet's neck. Lenobia carried the bear and many sheets of paper.

They arrived in a common room that held many large arm chairs and two humungous fire places. There were many girls, all of who were very beautiful, sitting and talking enthusiastically. Lenobia marched straight through them and up a winding stone stair case that led to a very long corridor with wooden doors.

Stopping outside the room with a number 19 on it Lenobia turned to a slightly breathless Neferet. Rolling her eyes and smiling she opened the doors and beckoned for Neferet to follow.

The sight that met Neferet's eyes made her smile. There were two single beds, both with warm looking blankets on, two large wardrobes and two desks with oil lamps and accompanied by very comfy looking chairs. There was a vanity joining the two sides of the room under the window, this held a mirror and several combs.

The walls were a purple colour that had words of a ritual written in silver on what looked like wind. Following the pattern and words painted upon the wall around two sides of the room Neferet's eyes came to the beautiful figure of a woman, her hands upraised to a silver crescent moon.

"Nyx!" Neferet blurted in surprise and pure delight.

Lenobia nodded, whom had followed Neferet's gaze and was now also looking at the painting upon their room.

"I have a friend that has an affinity for art. She is amazing, this is her work. The High Priestess threw a fit when she saw all the cans of paint outside the door." Lenobia smiled brightly at the memory and Neferet smiled too.

"But after seeing the room she was awed at Jezz's talent. Jezz then ended up painting Shekinah's quarters and study." At this Lenobia laughed merrily.

"That's slightly ironic." Neferet said smiling. The painting of the Goddess on her dorm wall filling her with happiness and comfort she hadn't felt in a long time.

"Yes it is really isn't it?" Lenobia was still chuckling.

"Is Jezz your best friend?" Neferet asked, moving over to the side of the room that looked untouched and sitting on the bed.

"She is part of our group but no … my best friend is Stasia but you will like both of them I'm sure."

Neferet looked confused. "I will? But I might not be in any of their classes how will I meet them?"

Lenobia looked at Neferet with a critical eye but her expression soon softened, "You will be one of us, or I had hoped you would be."

Neferet looked so happy she would burst. Lenobia was shocked at how little faith the girl had. "You mean you will be my friend?!"

"Of course I will." Lenobia said turning to Neferet's wardrobe and pulling out a set of black trousers and a black top, exactly her size, with a silver emblem on.

"Here change into this. I will take you to dinner and introduce you to my friends." Lenobia gave Neferet the clothes before returning to her own bed and picking up an open book the rested on her pillow.


End file.
